From here, To here
by R5RossLynchFan23
Summary: Austin fights for her, hides from her, and loves her, how does she return this? Austin doesn't know what do do with his life. He loved her from here... To now. Two-shot :) Rated T for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Ok. I know I should be finishing my other stories, but I just don't feel like it. I don't know where the stories are going, and I don't wanna finish them. I'm sorry but I got this from a random thought in my head and I thought instantly, Austin and ally! Its only a two-shot, so i might have the next chapter up in about 2 days without further ado here it is

Ally and I were sitting on her couch having a movie night because her dad is away and I know Ally hates being alone. We were watching Penelope at the moment. Ally loves this movie. She always says how she loves how even though max ( jonnie) needed money he threw it away to be with Penelope. She's always been soft when it comes to love stories. We were at the end where they were kissing and he says he loves her under his breath. Well at least that what I would say at that moment. Honestly that's my favorite part because it reminds me of how me and Ally got together

Flashback!

I was walking in circles looking for someone who remotely looks like Ally. We are wearing masks after all. It's not like I won't have ANY idea like the guys in the Cinderella story's! You for one look at their hair colour and length. Then the eye colour! Like if you payed more attention to her face then girls boobs and ass maybe you might find the girl you'll fall In love with!

Just when I am about to give up on finding the brunet beauty I spot her ( or what I think Is her) a crossed the room talking to the one and only Dallas. Why is she talking to him?! I felt my fist clench and my blood boil. I rush over there grabbing her arm and tugging her to the center of the gym. Fate must be on my side today because a slow song comes on. I grab her waist and she wraps her arms around my neck while I dig my head into her shoulder to hide my tears. I know what your wondering, why is big strong Austin crying? Well because of this girl in my arms. Everytime I see her talking to another guy that's not me I'm afraid I'm going to lose her because I can't grow balls and ask her out. I don't understand why everyone says we should date! I mean sure I would love that to happen but it's not going to happen I mean, she Ally Dawson, she beautiful, innocent, smart, caring, why would she want me? Plain old Austin. The most I could do for her is pay the bills by singing my heart out and never being there for her. I'm not good enough for her. And the thought of that makes my heart drop down to my knees. I'm almost full on sobbing and Ally feels my shaking and pulls my head back to look her in the eyes.

"Austin? Are you crying?" She asks in a soothing but loud enough for me to hear. I quickly move my head downwards but she moves my head to look at her.

" why are you cry-" she gets cut-off by me kissing her. I know cheesy but I couldn't take it. I had to kiss her. Wether or not it ruined our friendship.

She didn't kiss back she just stood there shocked. That's what hurt. I disconnect our lips and rest my head on her shoulder breathing heavy.

"I-I'm sorry." I whisper then run out the gym doors.

I hear her calling my name but I just keep running. I run and hide into the closet beside my locker I know I should have gone home but I was supposed to stay at ally's house so I don't really want to explain why I'm not.

I hear heels walk up beside the closet and I hold my breath.

"Oh, where did he go!?" I here a voice mumble.

A few seconds later I feel my phone vibrate and the heels slowly walk away.

I pick of my phone and read the text. It was from Ally.

Austin where are you! I can't find you anywhere! I'm worried!

I feel bad that I made her worry, then I think she just wants a explanation on why I kissed her. I don't wanna give her a explanation. I don't think I can take a rejection from her. I don't know what I would do. I fell in love with her when I met her. We were 6 at the time.

I decide not to answer her message.

I hear another par of footsteps come towards the closet and open the door. I look up praying that it wasn't ally only to see pity on my crazy best-friends face.

He sits beside me after closing the door. He puts his arm around me in a hug and I start to cry again. God I felt like such a girl!

" she's worrying like crazy you know." He says with a serious face on. I look at him with a curious face and he seems to notice.

" she said she realized how you were acting upset and depressed for a few months and she was worried you would "do" something. If you know what i mean." I looked into his eyes to see he had the sad puppy look on his face.

" no no no!" I choked out. " I admit

When she started dating Matt And when she always would mention how much ge made her happy and how no one else will ever or has ever made her that happy i though of it. Eventually I thought I'd only hurt her if I did that. I'd rather have her love me as a friend without mourn than with it." I say my voice getting smaller towards the end.

" I'm sorry dude. You should have told me this before now. I could have helped you." Dez whispered as we heard footsteps again. Only this time they stopped and opened the door.

Ally.

How did she know? Dez! I look at him angry and he just glances and mumbles a apology.

I quickly glances up at Ally only to find her making her way beside me.

"Hi." She says in a quite voice. I decide to let silence do the taking and not answer her.

"Don't say it." I begged with the most pain hinting in my voice. "Don't tell me you don't like me. I can't take it." I move to walk out of the closet but she grabs my wrist and pulls me back almost flush against her.

" hey, now. You know I like you Austin! Your my bestfriend!" Ally answers being her niéve self.

" you just don't get it!" I nearly scream

"I can't read your mind Austin! You have to help me understand!" I got so frustrated I just kiss her senselessly.

I whisper I love you.

I pull away before I begin to crave her.

"That is what I meant, Ally." I turn to walk away. When I hear a small quite voice say...

"I love you too"

Flashback over

I come back to reality seeing Ally waving her hand in front of my face. I look down at her and peck her lips. Just because I can.

She giggles " what was that for?"

I kiss her nose and just say " because I can" she just smiles and Buries her head into my chest.

A few minutes later I hear her angle voice. " Austin?"

"Mmm?" I say with my eyes still closed.

"How much to you love me?"

I perk up at that question, trying to think of words that would explain how much I loved her. I loved her hair, eyes, adorkableness, how shes clumsy, how she bites her hair when she nervous, I just love everything about her.

I can think of one thing I would say to her... So I do.

"From here..."

She gives me the most confused look ever. So I just kiss her and she just shrugs it off.

I can't believe it. She's leaving me. For... Elliot. I'm sitting on the couch beside her bawling my eyes out. I thought we had the fairy tale love story. I thought we would grow old together, and have kids, get married. But no. Elliot just had to come screw everything up.

She's looking at me with pity in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Aus-" I cut her off.

"Was I not a good enough boyfriend? Did I do something wrong?" I scream my voice getting softer towards the end." Let me fix this!"

" There's nothing you can fix Austin! When we started dating I felt like I was on cloud nine. Then as time went on, I felt something missing. I wasn't happy. Then I meet Elliot, and I just felt complete." She explains to me,

Heartbreak. That's all I felt. I didn't notice her acting different. She always seemed so happy when she saw me or when we kissed. How long had she felt this way?

" 3 months after we started..." I didn't understand till I figured I said it out loud.

"W-what?!" 3 months! T-that was before we...

I burst out crying again. She tries to reach out to touch me but I just pull away and run out the door. What used to be our door, our house, that has her ring in it.

I run up the stairs and grab my stuff. I come a crossed the ring. I stop in my tracks. Should I let her know I was going to? I decide against it. I run down the stairs with my suitcases and see a car pull up. I watch as Ally runs up and jump into the guys arms. That must be Elliot.

I can see why she left me. I'm always gone touring, recording or doing concerts. He seems as though he'd only be gone during the day and come home at night. He's a brunet Ally always had a thing for them, she said she made a exception for me. He looks more built then I am, and he just looks perfect! It's no wonder she left me.

They notice me staring and Ally bows her head, while Elliot looks guilty but pulls her closer.

I just walk to my car, and drive outta the driveway. Not without looking at her once more. My Ally. You will always have my heart, even If I don't have hers.

I pull out trying my hardest not to cry. She was my first and only love. She was the perfect girl, but I guess I didn't tell her I loved her enough, or showed I loved her.

I drive to the only place I could think of, Dez.

I knock on the door as loud as I could. Usually I'm happy to spend time with Dez, but for the circumstances I'm just crying because I have to be here.

He opens the door, and when he sees me crying he opens the door and drags me in . And sits me on the couch to let me cry.

Once I calm down to talk, he asks me what happened. It only starts tears from falling again. But I chock out one small sentence before I start sobbing.

"She left me."

Ok I know. Really outta character . But it's supposed to be because it's my story :) lol so constructive criticism is highly requested. :) love you guys :) thank you for your review and everything. Also with your patients with me needing to figure things out. I lost 2 of my best-friends this year, one because of a fight ( he hit his head on a brick wall) and the other committed suicide. So that is my excuse for not writing. I just couldn't. I have tried to move on and here is a step a need to take. Start writing again. So thank you for your patients. :)


	2. Chapter 2

"She left me."

Dez's eyes just bulge and he pulls me closer.

"Oh buddy. I'm sorry." Is all I hear before I drift off into darkness.  
-

For once in my life I don't dream of a happy ending with Ally. I see her face laughing at me when I jump off a cliff. I watch her make out with Elliot when I'm drifting into death.

I wake up in a shaking sweat. I start to calm down but my heart still hurts and nerves are freaking. I've felt this once before. The day "her" an Matt got together. I only got through that day with one thing.

Beer.  
~~~~

I walked to the beer store. Everyone was giving me funny looks. I probably looked like a low-class alcoholic. Can you blame me?

I grab a six pack of beer and I plan to chug all of them.

I set the pack on the table. I just stare at it for a few minutes. Thinking of how my life got this way. Her. I'm doing this because of her. I'm trying to hate her because of it but I just can't. No matter what I'll always love her.

I chug them one by one, the strong taste sliding down my throat starts to taste better everytime I drink another. Soon enough the whole pack is gone. I figured it would stop the heartache but I just feel numb. Like my body's asleep but feels everything.

The only thing that comes clear in my mind is "Ally".

I have to win her back. I just have to.  
-

Without anything besides her in my mind. I walk up onto our-her- door step and knock as loud as I can. She doesn't come. So I start screaming her name at the top of my lungs. I hear light footsteps run down the stairs that I recognize of ally's. I miss hearin that when I come home from a concert or from recording.

A figure opens the door to show ally in her robe. And her sweet n sour pjs I bought her. I look into her eyes and just wrap her in my arms.

" ally you can't leave me you just can't!" I started peppering her face with kisses. " I love you! Please let me come back, please! Dump Elliot! He doesn't love you as much as I do! I don't understand what I did wrong ally! Tell me!" I scream while digging my face into her neck.

"It wasn't anything you did, Austin." She starts slowly stroking my head. " I felt something missing and I thought sex would fix that because we were always sexually flirting. But it turns out we just grew apart. There was nothing we could do." Her explaining softly only made me angrier. How could she think we grew apart!?

" how could you think we were growing apart!? My feelings for your never changed since the day I met you! Maybe they grew more. But I thought you felt the same! I-I thought you loved me as much as I love you." I collapsed on the ground crying. The last thing I felt was ally pulling me up and setting me on the couch.

I woke up to the sound of Ally's voice, at first I thought all of the break up, and fighting and Elliot was a dream, till I realized the pounding in my head, and screaming from both Ally's and a voice I faintly recognize.

I could hear Elliot screaming about why I was here, and if ally was cheating on him. I slowly got up trying to ignore my huge hangover. I walked up to the door frame and just stood there. Looking at the two as they fight. They didn't notice me, but the gasp that came outta my mouth once I heard those 4 words come out of her mouth made them notice.

'I never loved him!' Kept ringing in my head over and over, I stare at her in shock.

She covers her mouth and tries to speak but I cut her off by running out the door, running straight to Dez's and planing never to leave.

I can feel my phone vibrating in my pocket and I know they're all from ally.

When I arrived at Dez's I went into the guest bedroom bathroom found my new razor and cut all the plastic to get the blades off.

I lean over the sink breathing in and out just pressing the blade to my wrist... I finally find reason and slide the blade. I cringe waiting for the pain... That never comes, I just feel numb. I see the blood, but I don't feel pain. Has my heartache over powered all my pAin?

_

Days pass and more cuts appear. I haven't left the room and haven't let anyone in no matter how many times Dez begs to.

Most my time is spend looking at the wall, thinking of reasons to stay. So far, the only reason is Dez. Ally wont care. She never loved me. No one will love me. I'm a broken man, that won't let that the girl he gave his heart crushed it in her hands and drove over it go.

For the first time in forever, I finally move. I take a shower and get changed. I start my goodbye note. I want ally to be happy but I just can't come to grips that I won't be the one to make her happy.

I write down all my feelings in that note. Then just as I'm about to leave, I feel the ring, Her ring in my pocket. I decide to give her, her own personal letter, telling her it's not her fault she fell out of love, that I don't blame her and explaining that heaven just wanted a angel to watch over her and he picked me. I put the ring isn't the envelope and drive to the bridge.

I'm just standing here looking over the side. The park beside it is where my parents got married, it was where I was going to marry ally. I texted everyone. Saying to come to that exact location. Not like anyone would notice I'm gone. I placed the notes on my windshield. Looking around the town silently saying goodbye. I notice how beautiful Miami is with all the lights. Waving goodbye, I jump on the other side of the guard rain and act as though I'm flying, that I'm finally free. Those 30 secondS it toke for me to hit the ground numbed all pain. It was like I was already dead...

I can feel myself slowly slipping into death. The last face I see is the love of my life's, screaming, tear streaked , beautiful face. I slowly whisper loud enough for only me to hear...

Good bye ally. Ill love you to here.

* * *

**Ok I haven't decided if I wanna do a chapter on Ally finding the note and explaining more.**

**If you don't know the From here, To here thing here is a explanation. So when Ally asked Austin how much he loved her, she wanted to know if she broke up with him, if he would be really heartbroken. Because she didn't get his answer she didn't. But Austin was practically saying he loved her till death do them part. Sure he choose his death, but he still thinks he'll still love her even as her guardian angel. My grandfather used to tell me, that when you feel as though no one loves you, just know that god gave you your soulmate as your guardian angel so you can know your loved and even though you can't love them back, they will always fall In  
love with you.**

**So tell me I you want me to make a 3rd chapter, honestly in my opinion it's not over. But there wasn't much feed back last chapter and I don't know if the story was any good. But thank you to that one reviewer :)**

**Sorry it toke so long to post. I didn't think you guys liked it so I toke my time writing this, hoping to get more reviews but guess not. Oh well I love you all and hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
